


About honorable and cursed fathers and caring... mothers? alias Sin is stupid again and his mate has to talk him out from his sillines again

by Hibari_chan



Series: About Wraith honor and other stories [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Wraith/Wraith relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari_chan/pseuds/Hibari_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my To be Good and Honorable Universe.<br/>Set in the distant future (actually 40 years from the events of To Be good And Honorable), with Sin and his new mate Leviathan (Todd and John's son) as main protagonists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About honorable and cursed fathers and caring... mothers? alias Sin is stupid again and his mate has to talk him out from his sillines again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> As you know, I simply adore Sin. I love him, he is my favourite OMC character (or Original WRAITH Character) and I am quite obsessed with him, ever since my dear Blue_Night "stole" him from me :-D (Which was my idea, really - well, I think so - so do not blame her) and I feel urge to write him BETTER than her... ehm.. not happening, I know :-)
> 
> I also work on his past with his late lover, Stardust - you can remember him from To be Good and Honorable and you can also find him in this short fic. I hope you will enjoy my future story too!
> 
> I cannot describe how much I am delighted about the HITS!!! under To Be Good And Honorable. Thank you for giving me strenght to write more and more for you even after such a long hiatus! It is very supportive for me!
> 
> So think about this as a gift for all of you!
> 
> But... this story is dedicated to my beloved beta, Blue_Night who has more troubles with me than happiness. I hiope she will forgive me my silliness one day the same way (well, not exactly) as Levi to Sin. 
> 
> And if you have any idea how insufferable Sin is, you know how hard it is.
> 
> She will also crucify me one day. Well, I hope I will finish the stories in my head before!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (I will stop the talking or this will be really longer than the story itself)

Leviathan went through his Hive with determination in his eyes. His underlings bowed before him lightly as he went around their stations and he even visited the labs for a few minutes, only to know that everything worked smoothly in his absence when he took care of his two years old son. He controlled the systems and talked a little with their healer to know how fighters injured in today's battle fared.

He usually took better care of his underlings, but he was frustrated because he had not seen his mate in almost three weeks and wanted to be in his study as soon as possible to finally spend some time with him and scream at him in the process. He hated the wars he was living in his whole life, caused by his mates and parents mistakes in the past and he hated bringing new life into this dangerous world, but there was nothing he could do about it, only to support his mate and take a good care of his underlings and children.

Sometimes it was very difficult for him to cope with all of this, but he had to and he knew it. For his husband, for their son, for the little one in his belly.

"Sin!" Leviathan said after he had arrived at his mate's study and closed the door. He smelled blood and disinfection. Wraith healing abilities were amazing, but if anything stayed in the wound, the defense system did not work properly so the wound had to be taken care by skilled hands before it healed.

Leviathan put hand on his belly. "Sin, where are you? Sin..." he signed as he saw his mate - he sat on the floor with his back resting against wall and he read some report about today's mission. His long beautiful hair had once been braided but now it looked more like a careless black mess and he wore only pants - no boots, no belts, only leather pants.

"Sin. I am starting to think you avoid me."

"Sorry. Honoring fallen friends."

"It must stop, Sin," Leviathan growled. "You did not visited me for three weeks and you are avoiding me since I told you about the pregnancy. Our son did not see you for almost half of this month. It has to stop, love."

The younger Wraith sat next to his mate and put his marked palm on Sin's face. "I miss you. I know you are worried and have a lot to do and the war is tiresome and you hate seeing your beloved ones being wounded or worse. I know it all. But I would like you to spend some time with your family, too. You love our son, I know it. Maybe he could make you smile if you would only let him to be with you?"

"We are loosing this war, Levi."

"Do not dare talking like this, Sin!" Leviathan hissed. "Do not dare give up! You have to fight! For the Hive, for your damned pride and honor... For me..."

Finally, Sin looked at his mate's face and in his eyes there were tears. "I always fight for you," he whispered sincerely. "For you and our family. You are my safe bay, Leviathan. I do not want to loose you. I want to make a better future for our sons and live in a bright, better place in peace, but I can't. I can't bring you this peace. I worry that I will never see my sons grow up and be the Wraith they are destined to be."

Levi reached out and pulled his mate closer to his own body. He hugged him tight and kissed him, slowly, gently, just to show him how much he loved him. "Sin, please, do not talk like this," he whispered, too with a voice moved by sadness and fear. "I am afraid too. Every time you go to fight I am afraid that you will not return to my arms." he took one of his husband's hands and put in on his swollen belly. "Every single day I worry that my babies will grow up without their father. I worry that they will not remember your tender touch, your loving words, the games you play with them to make them laugh. I worry that this little one in my belly will never be kissed by you for good night. I am afraid like this every single night but I do not try to keep my family as far away as I can and thinking I can protect them like this. If you die, the loss of you will not hurt less if you success in alienating us before. It will hurt even more, because till our own death, we will reproaches ourselves that we did not spend more time with you when you were here with us to love and touch."

"I love you, Leviathan."

Levi smiled a little. "I know. And I forgive you for your silliness. Now come. I need my husband."

+++

"Hm, you act like you need to fuck."

"You know that if my husband acts like an idiot who does not have time to fuck me properly, so I have to find another source of... satisfaction."

"Your husband seems to be a very ignorant Wraith."

"Oh, you cannot even imagine. He did not touch me for nearly a month."

"Obviously, he cannot appreciate your beauty."

"Surely. And I have my needs."

"I see..." Sin smiled and pulled his mate closer for a proper kiss on his talkative mouth. "So, what if I take his place and give you what you need?"

"My husband will be jealous. He does not like me touching another male Wraith. He likes to keep me for himself, because he is very greedy Wraith."

"Greedy, huh?"

Leviathan laughed and continued with undressing his husband as his leather pants were quite tight. He knelt on their bed before his husband, who stood in front of him, laughing too, playing this little game with his pregnant, amazing mate, who looked so relaxed and happy right now. Levi was a gorgeous Wraith, his beauty was not something you met every day. His skin was shining in a very bright shade of green with full, seductive lips, a small nose and big cat-like eyes. He looked very feminine in his own way but he was male and he was also strong and proud and he would never admit that his facial features reminded of a Wraith Queen.

He wore his hair long, but not as long as Sin. It covered most of his torso and it had a very shiny silver color. Every morning Levi braided his hair in one big braid on the left side of his face, but when he prepared for sleep or was not in work, he left it unbraided and he looked even more magnificent this way. Sin adored the way his mate looked like and even overlooked his mate's habit of wearing casual clothes instead of the leather uniform. 

"Yes. Greedy," Leviathan answered with a grin and kissed his husband on his belly. "Come to bed. I miss your touch."

Sin obeyed, more than happy to obey his mate's order, and laid down on the silky bed. He let Leviathan cuddle up to him and he claimed his mouth in a hungry kiss, again. It was not a chaste kiss, there was still passion between them, even after twenty years of marriage and one beautiful kid. They were very affectionate with each other in their private quarters and with their son, whom Sin had named Sinamore, after a very amazing Wraith he had met so many years ago in another reality. At first they had talked about the name "Stardust" to honor Sin's late, deceased lover who had used to be Sin's only refuge in his long life, and they even had thought about naming him Rani, but in the end, Sin said that not one of his death lovers would liked to be brought to life in this manner after so much suffering (as the Keepers believed that if you named your child after dead loved ones, they would come to life again through theirs namesake) and chosen this name. 

"I missed your touch too," Sin whispered into his mate's ear and rolled him under his body. He settled between his legs as they opened for him to welcome him to Levi's embrace. But he did not put his weight on his mate's body, because he had to be careful for his little son or daughter in Levi's belly. He surely did not want to hurt his little baby and so he reminded himself that he had to be careful with his mate.

"What’s wrong, Sin?" Levi asked in concerned voice.

"I am just thinking about our new little one," Sin smiled openly and happy for the first time in very long time. "I think I already love it. I cannot wait for her or him to be born."

Leviathan smiled gently as he stroke his husband cheek, pushing his hair away from his view. "Do you have any names for it?"

"Maybe," Sin admitted. "I was thinking about Alexandros."

"Alexandros?" Leviathan asked, disbelieving. "I thought you hated him."

"I... resent him a little, but I understand him now. I have to tell you more about him, in the future. He loved his mate so much that I am afraid I cannot describe it perfectly, but I will try. One day, of course."

"Will you name all of our children after your friends from the other reality? It makes me want to meet them too, just to get to know those people you still love so much, after all those years. I would like to meet them so much."

"You would love them and they would love you. I am sure of it. Maybe we can send them a message and maybe they will answer, so you will know them a little by yourself."

"You would do this for me?"

"I would do anything for you, love, just to see you happy. Breaking a few laws and plucking the continuity of the universe is really a small price for your happiness. Besides I want to see them again, too. I miss them terribly."

"I know," with that, Levi kissed his husband again. "You will meet them again, you must believe in this, as I believe they will never forget you."

Sin smiled. "I hope so. Well.. where did we stop? Ah, here, I see..."

+++

"You cannot sleep again?" Leviathan murmured with his eyes closed and his hand on Sin's empty half of the bed, searching for his lover.

Sin, who sat on the edge of bed, rubbed his chin and sighed. "No. But it is hardly surprising. I cannot sleep most of my life, no matter how tired I become. It is annoying but it is hardly endangering my health in my age."

"Your mind is preoccupied."

"Yes. It is not so easy to control so many Hives, so many Wraiths and a rebellious Queen. I have not so much space for sleeping inside my head."

"Maybe Andriju should check on you again and give you some herbal tea. It could help a little."

The Keeper Commander smirked a little. "I hate his herbal teas, they help a little, but the taste. Bleh."

Leviathan chuckled. "Come here, Sin. Lay down and talk to our unborn son, if you have so much free time to stare blankly into the night."

"Cheeky, huh?"

"You know, I was taught by a true master of this art."

"And now, you are laughing at me. Remember me why I mated with you?" Sin shook his head. 

"Because you are a selfish bastard with trusting issues, insomnia and because you are true nightmare to all your underling, so no one else wanted to be with you, especially since every time you open your mouth you are unconsciously forcing all of them to more or less assisted suicide."

"Well.. and now remind me why I love you."

"Because you are an idiot. And now, go to bed. I need my beauty sleep or I will look like I am pregnant in the morning."

"I really hate you sometimes."

"Mh-hm..."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to left some kudos or even a comment.  
> It will be appriciated!


End file.
